Many modern communication and/or computing devices support wireless communication for multiple different wireless standards. For example, a laptop computer may support wireless networking in accordance with both the IEEE 802.11 and IEEE 802.16 wireless networking standards. To support wireless communication, each wireless radio requires one or more antennas to transmit signals into and/or receive signals from a corresponding wireless channel. If multiple radios are permitted to share a group of antennas within a wireless device, then less antennas are required for the device and cost and size advantages may be achieved. Techniques are needed for allocating a set of antennas to multiple radios operating simultaneously within a wireless platform.